


And Live With Me Forever Now

by Uma_Thurman



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Andy just wants what's best, Fey!Patrick, M/M, Merlin - AU, Prince!Pete, Sharing a Bed, Slave!Patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uma_Thurman/pseuds/Uma_Thurman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is a prince who's father forces him to have a slave. The problem? Pete finds the slave, Patrick, extremely attractive...</p><p>But what happens when Patrick isn't completely human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of based this off the Tv Series 'Merlin@ on BBC, when I say based, I mean loosely, like it could be set in the same universe, or something.

The doors to the great hall swung open to reveal the palace guards, bringing in prisoners from Lord Stump's Castle, which Pete's father, had just conquered.

They would have already sorted through the prisoners and decided who would be put to what work. Anyone with a high enough rank would be executed or imprisoned, any servants or low level courtiers would become slaves. Soldiers and Knights would be given the chance to join his fathers army and if they refused, they would be killed.

Glancing at the group, Pete noticed that people in front of him were clearly going to be slaves. They were all small and scared looking, mostly women, but with a few men and children too.

His father started sorting through them, assigning them jobs and masters.

Pete turned away. He didn't like the idea of slaves, he thought it was cruel and barbaric. It was basically ripping a person away from their life so they could cook you food and make your bed.

Pete looked at the people who were attending court today.

Most of them he couldn't stand, but there were a few that he actually liked. The court physician, a man about his age called Andy, also hated slavery. Pete got on well with Andy, and would often visit him in his chambers. Being the court physician also meant that Andy was trusted by the royal family and attended nearly everything.

Pete, on the other hand, didn't understand why he had to attend the court whilst his brother and sister didn't.

"Peter. What do you think?" Pete's attention snapped back to his father.

"I'm sorry, Father. Can you repeat that, please?"

The king sighed at his son. "I said, this one would be rather attractive as a personal servant for you, Peter. Would you like him?"

Pete stared at his father and then at the man he was gesturing at.

He was small and impossibly pale, paler than anyone Pete had ever seen before, with reddish blonde hair and green eyes.

He was beautiful.

And he wouldn't last long in some of the other work the slaves had to do. Pete felt a pang of sympathy.

"Yes Father, thank you." Pete's voice was emotionless.

The king smiled, seemingly pleased with his sons apparent interest, and motioned for the boy to go stand with him.

Pete studied the boy out of the corner of his eye. He was nervous, his eyes cast downwards and his body shaking slightly with tremors.

The rest of the slaves were assigned to various people.

Andy was even given one as well, to 'assist him'. Everyone knew very well that Andy didn't need any help, but he would be good to the man he would given.

When they arrived back at Pete's chambers, the pale boy shrunk away from him, keeping his eyes down. Pete stepped forwards, towards him. The boy flinched back.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Pete. What's your name?"

"P-P-Patrick, s-sir."

"Come on, there's no need for the 'sir'. I don't believe in slavery, so don't worry about that."

Pete pointed to a door near to his sleeping area. " That's where my last live-in servant slept. I'm assuming that's where you will too. Are you hungry? They won't have fed you well before. Here sit at the table."

Without giving him a chance to refuse, Pete stuck his head out of the door and told the guards to get someone to bring a large meal.

When Pete looked back, Patrick was sat at the table, looking at a him both curiously and cautiously.

Pete grinned at him and plonked down opposite.

"So what did you do at Lord Stumps castle?"

"I-I was one of t-the s-stable boys." He stuttered out.

"Do you like horses then? Can you ride?"

Patrick nodded slightly.

"We could go hunting one day, if you want. Of course, when I go on hunting parties, it will be expected for you to come with me. Do you hunt?"

Patrick shook his head. "I've n-never b-been."

"Really? I go quite often."

There was a knock on the door and it opened. A dark haired man walked in, carrying a large tray of food. Breads, meats and fruits were loaded onto the tray. The boy set it out on the table. Pete beamed at him.

"Thanks Gerard, your a good kid." Gerard rolled his eyes, muttering about how Pete "knew full well that he was two years older than him" and left, the door closing with a bang.

Patrick stared at the meal in front of him, then back at Pete. He cautiously picked up a piece of bread, slowly bringing it to his mouth to take a bite.

By the time Patrick was done with his bread, Pete had already finished all but his fruit. Patrick still ate his food slowly, he was not used to rich foods and didn't want to throw anything up. Pete on the other hand, had finished all his food and was watching wide-eyed as the other mans pink mouth wrapped around a strawberry for the the first time.

Pete had known for a while now that he preferred narrow hips and the strong, straight lines of a mans back. But he had always been able to keep it hidden, keep it from everyone and to the back of his mind.

Now, it appeared, it was going to be harder than ever.

The blonde boy had finished eating and was currently licking his fingers clean, his pink tongue darting out from between his lips and making Pete groan internally.

 

* * *

Weeks passed and the snow began to fall.

The prince and his slave had grown into a routine. They would eat breakfast together, usually brought by Gerard, then Pete would got do whatever duties he had. If Pete was back by lunch, they would eat lunch together as well, if not, Patrick would get his own from the kitchen. The same applied for dinner.

The Prince was relatively tidy as well, so Patrick didn't have to do much, just occasionally bring dirty clothes and bedding downstairs to get washed.

Pete was going to be late tonight, he had to dine with his family and would most likely go straight to bed.

Patrick had had a pleasant day, he had spent the morning in the part of the palace library that was open to the public and the afternoon in the kitchen with Brendon, his new friend.

Brendon was a servant there and very easy going.

He met Patrick when the cook, Spencer, was yelling at him one day. It wasn't Patrick's fault of course, how was he supposed to know that the bread he had just taken a slice of was for the physician?

But now, Patrick was eating alone in the Princes room, before going to bed.

 

* * *

 

When Pete got back to his chambers, it was late and Patrick was already asleep in his room.

Pete undressed to his underwear and crawled into bed.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke later that night to the sound of snuffling and coughing.

At first he was confused, but then he realised it was coming from Patrick's room.

Pete got up and walked towards Patrick's door and opened it as quietly as he could. The snuffling got louder.

"Patrick?" Pete whispered as he peered in. "Are you okay?"

Pete's eyes grew wide at the state of the room.

His last personal servant had been paid, and the room was kept in a fairly nice state, with a nice bed and lots of blankets, a chest and a few books, with candles giving off a warm glow.

But now, the room was cold and grey. All the furniture had gone and the only thing in the room was a shivering ball in the corner, covered only by a thin blanket.

Every now and then, Patrick's body would be violently shaken with coughing fits.

Pete shivered as he entered the room. He padded over to Patrick and lightly tapped his arm trying to wake him up. When this didn't work, Pete shook his shoulder.

"Patrick?" Pete tried again, but Patrick wouldn't wake up.

Pete scooped him up in his arms and smiled slightly at the way the younger man subconsciously nuzzled into his chest.

Pete carried the sleeping man back to his bed, where he gently placed him and pulled the covers over him.

Pete softly brushed Patrick's blonde hair from his face and sent for Andy. He sat with Patrick whilst he waited.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought you were comfortable. I should have known better." Pete murmured while he stroked Patrick's hair.

There was a knock at the door and Andy came in.

"Pete? What's up? Are you not sleeping again?" He questioned.

Pete shook his head. "No, it's Patrick. I heard him coughing so I went in to get get him. I didn't realise his room was so cold."

Andy frowned and approached Patrick.

He did a thorough examination before turning back to Pete.

"His body shut down because of the cold. I have the right herbs to wake him up, but I'm not giving them to him until the morning. It would be better for him if he rested and warmed up a bit."

He glanced at the blonde then back at the Prince.

" Pete... Um... You haven't been... You haven't been having sex with Patrick have you?" Andy said, shifting his weight.

Pete raised an eyebrow. He hadn't of course, but he didn't know that Andy knew he liked men.

"No. Why, would that be an issue?"

"Um, yeah. I think Patrick is half fey, which means there's a strong chance he could get... Um... Pregnant." Andy stuttered out.

The Prince stared at his physician.

"He's what?"

"Fey. They are extremely fertile, to the point where gender doesn't really matter. But you haven't been sleeping together, so it doesn't matter. Goodnight Pete." Andy left Pete alone with Patrick. Pete stared at the door trying to comprehend what had just happened before deciding it was to early to even try.

Pete looked at the boy asleep in his bed and pulled back the covers and climbing in. He lay for a moment before rolling over and curled up around Patrick.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapters about half the size of the first one, and I this the other chapters will be somewhere in between the two. If you see any mistakes, please point them out so I can correct them. I'm sorry it's so short.

Pete woke up to soft blonde hair in his face and a warm body wrapped around his. He sighed and pulled Patrick closer. He wished it could be like this forever, it felt perfect. But then he remembered.

The boy in front of him wasn't human, or at least, according to Andy, anyway.

Sighing again, Pete sat up and picked up his book from the bedside table and read for a bit. The sun was still low in the sky and Pete had no duties today anyway. As he read, he absentmindedly stroked one hand through Patricks hair.

The door opened and Andy walked in. He raised an eyebrow at Pete.

"How is he?" Andy asked, sitting down on the bed next to Patrick.

"Good I guess." Pete put his book down."I mean, he's stopped coughing at least, but he hasn't woken up."

Andy nodded and pulled out a cloth with some herbs wrapped up in.

He put them in a little ceramic bowl and mashed them up, soon they were giving off a strong smell. Andy held the bowl under Patricks nose and they watched as Patrick inhaled in his sleep.

Soon, Patricks eyes began to flutter and open.

"Hey." Pete whispered.

" How do you feel?" asked Andy.

"Weak. Why? What happened?"Patrick croaked out.

"Your body shut down from the cold and we couldn't wake you up. " Andy said. " You don't feel nauseous do you? Any headaches?"

"No."

"Okay, you should stay in bed for a few days though. And if you go back into your room, take lots of blankets with you. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Send for me if anything changes." Andy said then left the room.

Patrick stared at Pete. Pete stared back at Patrick. _He has beautiful eyes_. He thought. _All green and blue, and framed by eyelashes the colour of whiskey with sunlight shining through it. his mouth is perfect too. All pink and that would look great wrapped around my_ -

"Pete? Did you hear me?" Patrick said, breaking away Pete's thoughts.

" Sorry um, what?"

" I asked why I was in bed with you."

" You were cold, it's warm in here."

" You were cuddling me."

" I was warming you. Wait, how do you know about that?"

" You were still doing it when I woke up. Your doing it now."

" Shit. Sorry." Pete lurched back, disentangling himself from the younger boy and looking at the walls.

" Pete..." Pete turned back to Patrick's gaze. " I didn't say I didn't like it."

The Prince beamed and snuggled back into Patrick, he wrapped his arms around his waist and hooked a leg around the other mans. He tried very hard to ignore the warmth in his chest when Patrick gently placed his hand on his bare side and curled up into him.

 

* * *

 

 

That's how Gerard found them when he came to give Pete his breakfast.

Gerard had been suspicious for a while now, it didn't take a genius to notice that ever since the Prince got a new slave, any meal brought to his chambers had doubled its usual size. So yeah, Gerard had thought that something was going on, but he didn't think that Pete would be careless enough to just be cuddling Patrick in bed one morning. Whatever though, Gerard didn't really care either way.

"Can you set it out over here, please?" Pete asked when Gerard started to place the food on the table.

Gerard shrugged and moved the food to the bedside table.

Pete smiled and sat up then adjusted the pillows so Patrick could sit comfortably too. Patrick rolled his eyes but sat up anyway.

Breakfast was particularly nice that day. Bread toasted on the fire with jam and a hot bowl of syrupy porridge. Pete looked at the porridge and at Patrick, weighing up whether or not the blonde man would let him feed him. Probably wouldn't.

Pete cut the bread up into neat thin slices and spread the jam on them whilst Patrick ate half of the porridge. Pete couldn't get over how cute Patrick looked when he was eating. The way he would eat always got to Pete. Where Pete would stuff his face with the food he had eaten his whole life, Patrick would slowly eat, savouring each bite, closing his eyes and sighing with content at each new flavour he tried. Pete couldn't wait for the fall when he could feed Patrick with all the autumn harvest, but at the same time, Pete was sad, sad that Patrick was not able to have this kind of food before he came to him, he felt he should have been treated better.

_I have to stop this,_ Pete thought, _I can't do anything with Patrick, father would never allow it. He'd probably kill Patrick if he found out. And if Andy's right he could get pregnant. I have to stop._

Pete ate his share of the bread and then they swapped, and when Patrick had finished and had jam on the corner of his mouth, Pete tried to convince himself he didn't want to lick it off.


End file.
